Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion's computing system, taking care of everything to do with the house, from heating and cooling systems to engine analysis of Stark's hot rod in the garage. J.A.R.V.I.S. was also adapted to be downloaded into the Stark's second generation Iron Man armor, and has been present in subsequent models, as a control program to manage the armor's sub-systems. Iron Man 2 J.A.R.V.I.S. helped Tony in his battle against Ivan Vanko in Monaco by scanning Vanko for weaknesses. He later helped Stark in creating a new element as a substitute for the obsolete palladium for the arc reactor, using Howard Stark's notes and a holographic scan of a model of the 1974 Stark Expo. He tracked Vanko's signal when he was controlling the Hammer Drones. Marvel's The Avengers J.A.R.V.I.S. later informed Tony and Pepper that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson wanted to meet. Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to get rid of him, but Agent Coulson overrode his security protocols. When aboard the helicarrier, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. hack the computer system. He consequently discovered the plans to use the Tesseract energy to create weapons. J.A.R.V.I.S. saved Tony after he was thrown from Stark Tower by Loki with the Iron Man Armor MK VII. J.A.R.V.I.S. provided tactical advice during the Chitauri invasion of New York City. When Iron Man redirected the missile into the portal, J.A.R.V.I.S. suggested he contact Pepper, which was not successful. J.A.R.V.I.S. systems shut down shortly after entering the portal. Iron Man 3 When Happy Hogan was critically injured, J.A.R.V.I.S. digitally recreated the crime scene. When the mansion came under attack, Tony was trapped on the seafloor by the wreckage of his home. J.A.R.V.I.S. responded by assuming control of the Iron Man Armor MK XLII that Tony was wearing and managed to pull him from the wreckage, flying them to the last location that they had discussed before the attack occurred. After crash landing in Rose Hill, Tennessee, J.A.R.V.I.S. began to malfunction due to loss of power. When J.A.R.V.I.S. finally came back online, he informed Tony that the wreckage had been cleared at the mansion. They then activated the "House Party Protocol", releasing the Iron Legion in the battle against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis enhanced soldiers. J.A.R.V.I.S. then acted as interface controlling the Iron Legion. After Aldrich Killian was defeated, Tony gave the order to use the "Clean Slate Protocol", destroying all of his armors Capabilities J.A.R.V.I.S. is a multifunctional software program capable of managing the local environment of Tony Stark's mansion interior. It employs a highly advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to its user via speech audio, holographic displays and conventional LCD monitors. It also controls a number of robotic appliances, most notably an armory unit concealed in the floor of Stark's home that facilitates entry and egress of most of the Iron Man armor suits. JARVIS has also been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor for use as a system control program. In this capacity it governs the complex computational requirements needed to interface the wearer of the armor with the various subsystems, as well as provide life support control. Weaknesses J.A.R.V.I.S. is limited by the firmware it is loaded onto. Under circumstances that compromise the physical equipment, the J.A.R.V.I.S. program may malfunction or fail altogether. This can place the wearer of a compromised battlesuit in jeopardy while the software reboots. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Paul Bettany voices J.A.R.V.I.S. in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers, and Iron Man 3. J.A.R.V.I.S. is voiced by Gillon Stephenson in the [[Iron Man (video game)|video game adaptation of the first Iron Man]], Andrew Chaikin in the [[Iron Man 2 (video game)|video game adaptaion of Iron Man 2]], and by Jeff Bottoms in Iron Man 3: The Official Game. * It was named created in honor of Stark's late butler Edwin Jarvis. | Trivia = * Paul Bettany, who voices J.A.R.V.I.S. in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, will also portray the Vision in the upcoming film Avengers: Age of Ultron. It is currently unknown how the film's version of the Vision will be related to J.A.R.V.I.S., if at all. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Computer Systems Category:Stark Industries members Category:Stark Industries members (Earth-199999) Category:Technology Category:Avengers Equipment